The present disclosure describes systems and techniques relating to memory fault injection.
Devices and systems can include a processing device and one or more memory devices or units such as random-access-memory (RAM) or read-only memory (ROM). Memory devices and units can include non-volatile memory, e.g., flash memory. Examples of devices and systems include computer systems, servers, hard disk drive (HDD) systems, set-top-boxes, media devices, MP3 players, and mobile devices.
A processing device can execute code such as firmware, a program, or operating system located in one or more of the memory areas. For example, the firmware can instruct a processing device to read from and write to a memory area of a memory device or unit. In some implementations, devices and systems can use error detection information such as parity bits or error correction codes (ECCs) to at least detect corrupted memory when reading from memory.